Cryptic Confessions
by Kinneshi
Summary: The next generation of Naruto is troubled. The Hyuga clan has come up with a solution to solve their little problem..but will it suceed? It all begins when Hatake Kinneshi finds the young girl in the dark alley. R&R please.
1. Chap 1: Trust Me

Chapter One: Trust Me

"Trust me."

She looked at him, taking in his chain clothing, so similar to her own. Looking into his eyes, she noted sincerity. She nodded numbly, still crying brokenly. He took her hand and helped her up before scooping her into his arms bridal style. He ran off in to the shadows of the dark night, blending in with his black clothing. The only sound the sound of their chains gently clinking together to create the lulling notes of wind chimes.

'She's so light! I hope she's not anorexic,' the mysterious youth thought anxiously.

Soon after, he reached his destination: a two sotry fawn colored house. A dim light flickered as he rapped twice on the door, paused, then five times. After a long moment, it opened slightly with a soft creak.

"Kinneshi? A friend of yours?"

"Sort of. I found her in Itami Alley nearly unconscious mom. She seems so familiar, like her name is right in fornt of me but I can't reach it. Can we let her stay for a little? It looks like the Hidoi Gang got her," Kinneshi said, pointing to the oddly shaped wounds.

His mother, Hatake Sakura chuckled softly at his confusion and vagueness.

"Okay Kin-kun, I'll prepare a room to clean her up," Sakura agreed as she bustled off.

"I wonder what they wanted with her. She seems innocent enough. But she seems so familiar," he muttered.

"Kinneshi! Get off your bum and bringer her here," his mom called quietly.

"Okay!" he carefully lifted her, taking care to brush her matted hair, dripping with blood and sweat, out of her eyes. He treaded cautiously by his sister Aki's room; he didn't want to invoke her wrath by waking her up. Walking into the room, he noticed his mom closing the curtains and setting the two-inch thick bar grids across the single window in the cramped room.

Catching his expression,"She may be in danger. I find her disturbingly familiar as well, my son. We must take precautions."

He nodded and set her on the clean sheets before making himself comfortable on a chair next to her bed. He leaned over and very carefully removed a kunai, taking his time as to not rip her skin more than necessary on the double barbed hook. She didn't flinch once or awake throughout the tedious process. HE sighed with relief as his mother tenderly went over the open wounds with disinfectant before bandaging them. Kinneshi, seeing this laughed to himself.

"You'd help anyone mom, relation, friend, or stranger."

Sakura smiled silently. "It's a mother's insinct," she said softly.

He grinned and settled into peaceful silence, his eyelids fluttering more and more often, until he finally dozed off.

'So much for being a night owl,'Sakura thought, shaking her head as she settled in for the night's vigil.

The sun was almost hight overhead before the girl woke up. Groggily, she rubbed the sleep out of her lavender eyes and shoved her jet black hair behind her thrice pierced ears.

"You're finally awake, that's wonderful!"

The startled girl backed against the wall, her eyes opened wide in fright. Glancing around, she nearly screamed at the sight of the barred window.

"That's protection for you. We didn't want the Hidoi gang coming to finish you off. By the way, I'm Hatake Sakura and my son Kinneshi found you last night. We won't hurt you. Anyway, he should return soon,"

As if on cue, they heard a door slam.

"Hey mom, I brought Iseki over!"

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Iseki-kun!" Sakura called back. There was a loud noise, like a stampede, and the duo appeared.


	2. Chap 2: Shock, Introductions, and Hentai

Sorry for the long update..i'm just lazy though i have the next four chapters..i just don't type them..

Disclaimer: I own Kiken, Iseki, and Kinneshi..not Naruto

Chapter Two: Shock, Introductions, and Hentai

Kiken gazed at her rescuer and his frend. In the light, she saw him clearly for t efirst time. He stood at about 5'5", with a shock of shaggy black hair and dark onyx eyes. He wore a ripped blck shirt emblazoned with a white grotesque smiley face and similarly ripped tripp pants wit red threads running through the seams that seemed to have been cut off below his knee. She moved her gaze to his friend.

'Iseki, I think.'

He also had shaggy black hari, both boys were pale. He wore a black shirt with the words "rescue me with your smile" sprawled across the front in red, coupled with a baggy crimson sweatshirt halfway unzipped. His shorts also seemed to be "customized". HE was actually pretty tall.

'But-' "..." she gasped in shock, nearly fainting.

His eyes were the exact replica of hers...the Hyugas. They were heavily lined with black, as where Kinneshi's, who she realized had the sharingan eyes of the Uchiha clan. She shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the two. FOrcing herself to look up at them, she winced when she saw Iseki staring hard at her with narrowed eyes. He dropped his hard demeanor and relaxed only a little once Kinneshi elbowed him.

"Hey Ice-chan, she'll think that you're checking her out if you keep staring,"Kinneshi joked.

"Maybe I was. Actually, I was merely startled to see a Hyuga."

"..."

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself yet,"Kinneshi interrupted. "My name is Hatake Kinneshi and this is my mother Haruno Sakura." He gave a meaningful glance to Iseki.

"I am Nara Iseki," he stated clearly.

"Hyuga Kiken," Kiken responded flatly. "What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"You were attacked by the HIdoi gang and left for dead, sweetie," Sakura explained. "Kinneshi found you and brought you here, so I could treat you. I'm a medic-nin."

"Don't worry, I only rape conscious girls," Kinneshi joked with bad taste.

"Lecher," Kiken muttered.

"No, no. I am a super perv," he answered gravely.

"Got that right. What's with the hentai in your room?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Hey Aki," Iseki muttered blushing. Kiken looked for the source: a short girl with black hair to her shoulders, onyx eyes smiling and wearing a black tank top, short red shorts, and black ankle socks.

"Who let you out of your cage?" Kinneshi asked.

Aki held up a metal baseball bat and a crowbar.

"Damn. Forgot to take away your "toys"," Kinneshi smacked himself.

"Don't be so mean to your sister. And what's this about hentai? I just got rid of some," Sakura asked, marching off.

"Kinneshi Lee!" came a shout.

"Busted again," Iseki mumbled.

"Yup. But I hid it in my fish tank so how did she find it?"

"You tardass. It was probably floating. And you ruined it," Iseki said shoving Kinneshi.

"What?"

"The hentai."

"But it was only of Aki anyway!" Kinneshi protested.

"WHAT!" Aki screamed. Iseki grinned evilly.

"Uh..um..I was joking Aki. I swear! It was Iseki's hentai!" he said, trying to divert attention from him.

"Too late," Iseki smriked, for Aki was already wielding a vicious looking wooden bat with bent and rusted nails.

"Are those bloodstains?" Kinneshi questioned. A psychotic laugh was his only answer.

--------------------------------------------

Please review..


End file.
